USRAC War
"Damn the USRAC! I thought the Soviets did good in the Beacon War, but now this got worse when the Reds truly gone evil, vile, rogue and crazy, all under the banner of the USRAC. Maybe they would try to eradicate my village's population, pillage its goods and destroy everything in it! I won't let this thing happen! Wait a minute, on second thought, it must be the Belkan Grey Men and the ISIS, including the rest of the Global Liberation Union, who framed Ruby Rose all along to forcely torture Walovlir Motovov, my new friend. Looks like this HAD to be real reason why this war had to start. Now the terrorists are off to frame even more heroes from many worlds, fought or not fought in our Third World War, because that's the moment since there's even more where that came from. Some of us will have to find out who is behind all of this blighter, then we can figure out how we can restore all this peace, harmony and hope, and even against frameups and terrorism. At least I've got 'The Journey Home' song to play real soon... only to realize that the USRAC War is done by terrorists, not by communists. Anyways, damn the Belkan Grey Men, not the USRAC. Sorry." --Su Ji-Hoon, A Chess Game Between Freedom and Tyranny The USRAC War (also known as the Mstitel'nyy War) is a conflict where the Grand Alliance, the Future Alliance, and all of the heroes fought against the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command (or the "Second Soviet Union" itself) and the Beleninsk Pact, such as the Southern Song Dynasty and Fauwan, including the USRAC factions, the Unified Red Space Command (URSC), the Krasnyy Corporation, and the LAPA Patrol, which all of these factions joined forces with Russia, China and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Before the USRAC War, Yevgeniy Motovov had sent the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army and his troops to Brisbane, Australia in order to find and rescue Walovlir Motovov, and then Ruby Rose just told the truth to Walovlir and the USRAC troops that she punished Walovlir when she didn't know Walovlir is the pride of the USRAC, the Motovov family, Russia and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, so when she said her truth, Walovlir tells Yevgeniy, all of his comrades and the rest of the USRAC that Ruby Rose tortured him when he was bleeding by Ruby Rose's punishment (or being called as Ruby Rose's torture by Yevgeniy and the rest of the USRAC), and soon,they know she tortured Walovir, which made them get angry, and thus they started to invade South Korea in the Second Korean War, but when the United States Army and many other allies came, Yevgeniy Motovov, along with the rest of the USRAC and the comrades of the Motovov family started to invade the United States and elsewhere in many worlds, thus starting the battle of New York, which is now starting the USRAC War. During the battle of New York, the USRAC and Yevgeniy Motovov started to invade and conquer many worlds, like Earth and Remnant, because the USRAC War has two (2) causes: Ruby Rose punished Walovlir Motovov as her prisoner for making Russia and the whole Coalition of the Red Star proud, which they made a decision to start conquering the world in a vengeful invasion, and even Walovlir had an error section on serving for the Coalition of the Red Star. Soon, the USRAC War can have more battles and more wars about the USRAC's vengeful invasions, along with the help of the Beleninsk Pact and the USRAC's own factions, such as the Southern Song Dynasty, the Unified Red Space Command (URSC), the Krasnyy Corporation and Fauwan, so that the USRAC could attack at the whole of heroes' homes. By using an Epic Soviet March Tactic that Yevgeniy Motovov, the USRAC and his allies (the Southern Song Dynasty, the Unified Red Space Command (URSC), the Krasnyy Corporation, Fauwan, etc.) had invented, it can easily take down enemies by having high morale by playing this song. It can only be stopped by convincing Walovlir Motovov and Yuri Motovov in order to make sure that the USRAC and Yevgeniy Motovov won't get to invade worlds and reform themselves into joining the whole of both the Grand Alliance and the Future Alliance, and even for the Motovov family. It is always and forever to be remembered by the Grand Alliance, including the Buttertoast Alliance, during Operation Buttertoast, which will now be as a reminder of the USRAC's strength and hope. It was fought in so many worlds, like Earth, Remnant, Sera, Inkwell Isle, and more, and with that, this war had resulted many deaths and many injured in both sides from a series of the USRAC's vengeful invasions, and also, the USRAC War will be the one of the deadliest war in the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe. This war also foresaw that this was the first battle that the USRAC have had their vengeance, which the USRAC, Yevgeniy Motovov, the Southern Song Dynasty, the Unified Red Space Command (URSC), the Krasnyy Corporation, Fauwan and the rest of the USRAC factions and the Beleninsk Pact deployed to battle in World War III. The USRAC War will always be remembered in the history of the USRAC, the Motovov family and the rest of the Grand Alliance with it being part of the history of the world. History Before USRAC War During USRAC War Aftermath "After we finally cleaned up the communist act, we know capitalism is the next threat is about to face... other than fascism. And soon after, the world's nothin' to be the same anymore. It looks like my home planet, including many other worlds and other planets, are all not gonna be the same again. Now my world is not going to be the same anymore. Not even my childhood that I always wanted to go back soon." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Dark Day of a Forgotten Girl The USRAC War will causing casualties and losses between Grand Alliance,Beleninsk Pact,New Central Powers,Coalition of the Red Star and Global Liberation Union. It will caused an bad morales to Grand Alliance,Team RWBY and other heroes due to Anti-Rubyism and Rubyism fight each others.Also,it will causing other peoples against Ruby Rose after USRAC War by the return of Anti-Rubyism while non-Rubyists won't be allied with team RWBY by heard her tortuing in Australia. The USRAC and Beleninsk Pact haven't longer invade and starting re-grow their economy but it will causing Anti-Rubyists will be rised in under secret after USRAC War. The capitalists become enemies of Rubyism when they are jealous at Ruby Rose,so that they find ways to remove and replace Rubyism by capitalism,like Third Beacon War However,the United Nations and Grand Alliance trying the ways to disband term Rubyism and for prevent Anti-Rubyist reactionary organizations against Ruby Rose,which they would hope that she will be proven innocent later. The fate of Ruby Rose will be unknown to survive or death that Su Ji-Hoon and his friends trying defend her from Anti-Rubyists. Locations Conquered Preschool Girls' Homeworlds *Harajuku, Harajukunia (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) Trivia * The USRAC War is not only deadlier war by the rest of Grand Alliance,heroes,their allies versus Unified Soviet Red Assault Command,the entire of Beleninsk Pact and the rest of Coalition of the Red Star. It also caused ruined the great friendship between Ruby Rose and everyone due to the Anti-Rubyism spreading around worlds as the aftermath of Flowisan Torturing Incident in Australia. * The non-Rubyists survived in USRAC War but they would become neutrality survivors or half-friendly survivors to Ruby Rose and Team RWBY in during Rubyism Conflict later. * Grand Alliance's member states has been very affected from Rubyism and Anti-Rubyism but Grand Alliance,United Nations and Su Ji-Hoon still find ways to cure Ruby Rose later since her sins in Australia. * Like Grey Men were the truest culprit of the Circum-Pacific War between Osea and Yuktobania, the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria using their mind control and their special force to hypnotizing on Ruby Rose when she was sleeping with her team that she tortured Walovlir Motovov, which causing the USRAC War with following the destruction and fate of Ruby Rose's pride Category:Events Category:USRAC War Events Category:Wars Category:World War III Events